About You
by Megan Williams
Summary: ¿Por qué, maldita sea, ella tuvo que dejarme? ¿Fui tan mala en todo esto? ¿La herí demasiado que ya no aguanto más y tuvo que marcharse?


**N/A: Y este es el momento en el cual todos quieren matar a Megan xD Y ahí va mi explicación…Colegio y luego Universidad…es bastante sencillo ¿verdad?**

**Bueno quiero a volver a mi querida fanfiction con este pequeño song fic que es especial para mí porque, está dedicado para alguien que espero y no me mate por todo lo que escribí y que le guste, y si me permite darle a entender de la mejor manera que sé que la amo y me perdone por todo lo malo y estúpido que haga dentro de nuestra relación. **

**En fin…dejo la cursilería jeje, y aquí está el song fic.**

**Disclaimer.- iCarly fue y es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. La canción le pertenece al grupo R5.**

**About You**

¿Es posible que las cosas parezcan que van maravillosamente bien y terminen terriblemente mal? La verdad no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta y es porque todo esto es una completa… ¡Mierda!

¿Por qué, maldita sea, ella tuvo que dejarme? ¿Fui tan mala en todo esto? ¿La herí demasiado que ya no aguanto más y tuvo que marcharse? Que ella por un carajo no se dio cuenta que también me hacía un daño a mí, tal vez no uno comparado al que cause de mi parte. Y ahora estoy aquí, en un bar frente a mi departamento bebiendo una cerveza, no era momento para embriagarme, ya no después de esa noche.

Di un suspiro, y tome un sorbo de mi cerveza mientras dirigía mi vista hacia la televisión del bar, por hoy tampoco habría partidos del mundial, ni siquiera podría matar mi pena con deportes. ¿Así o más acabada me quería? Yo no sé, ni siquiera sé que rayos este haciendo ella ahora… ¿Se encontrara así de patética como yo?

**Oh no here we go**** – Oh no aquí vamos****  
><strong>**Hear your voice on the radio**** – Escucho su voz en la radio****  
><strong>**Like every single song is about you**** – Todas las canciones son acerca de ti****  
><strong>**Every sec that we spend**** – Cada Segundo que pasamos****  
><strong>**Like some mess stuck up in my head**** – Un montón de líos llegan a mi cabeza****  
><strong>**Got me so distracted and confused**** – Me ponen tan distraído y confundido**

Noté como el barman apagó el televisor al ver que no había nada bueno, y encendió el stereo sintonizando la radio...Y esa pequeña acción, fue suficiente para que comenzara a destruirme.

Juraba que podía oír su voz en las estúpidas canciones, esa vocesita hermosa que tanto amaba y me estresaba cuando comenzaba a reñirme…de cualquier forma la amaba, amaba cada parte de ella. Sin importar como sea, habría soportado todo aunque ella creyera lo contrario. No me hubiera importado esperarla un chorro de años con tal de tenerla conmigo, y era otra razón por la cual estaba viviendo este pequeño infierno, ella se encontraba lejos de mí…Maldito sea el coronel Shay en llevársela a Italia, pero no podía culparla ella quiso irse y se fue, y ahí es donde me mando al carajo yo.

Y como siempre me dice ella "Porque no piensas en las estupideces que dices". Aquí estoy diciendo estupideces sin pensar, bueno ella no está aquí, aun así…Carly como te extraño, a pesar de esa estúpida distancia que nos separaba y separa una llamada o un mensaje tuyo jamás me hizo falta…Y ahora…todo está mal, todo me falta.

Tal vez se pregunten… ¿Cómo llegue a este dilema? ¿Cómo yo Sam Puckett llegue a estar en esta ridícula y horrible situación?

Exactamente todo comenzó antes de que ella se fuera a Italia…

_- Sam…te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo ella tomando una de mis manos, mientras yo mantenía con la otra el botón presionado para que el ascensor siga manteniéndose cerrado._

_- Y yo a ti cupcake, no sé qué hare sin ti – solté sin más, y ahí estaba la Sam vulnerable que solo ella conoce – oye…- balbuce, había algo que nunca me atreví a decírselo y no sé si era el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero mi habilidad de no pensar en las consecuencias, actuó sobre mí – Te amo._

_No esperaba una buena reacción, en realidad no estaba esperando nada, sin embargo tuve lo que tanto deseaba…un beso suyo…ese momento fue hermosamente mágico y…aunque suene cursi está grabado en mi mente._

**Baby i think i've lost my mind**** – Nena creo que he perdido la cabeza****  
><strong>**Feels like you crashed into my life**** – Siento que estrellaste dentro de mi vida****  
><strong>**I Keep on losing track of time**** – He perdido la noción del tiempo****  
><strong>**I'm so messed up, Yeah**** – Estoy tan mal****  
><strong>

Después de aquel acontecimiento, decidimos llevar una relación a distancia, lo cual muchos dirán que es una idea complemente loca o quizás boba, pero me vale verga queridos. Estaba y estoy enamorada y no iba a permitir que un par de miles de millas me quite al amor de mi vida, así es para mí ella es el amor de mi vida.

Nuestra relación no era exactamente una maravilla, la mayoría de las veces mi celos la lastimaban mucho, había estado ahorrando para ir a verla; sin embargo los problemas que tuve con mi madre, pagar mi matricula de universidad y gastos de estudios me había imposibilitado la opción de ir con ella. Se cumplía un año y 5 meses.

Y por otro lado ella tenía sus problemas allá, estudiar arte era lo que ella deseaba era algo un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía ni idea como dibujar cuando éramos pequeñas, por lo cual quedarse en Italia era lo mejor que podía hacer en cuanto a sus estudios.

¿Ven cómo afecta a la sociedad y su felicidad esta cosa de los sueños y el bobo estudio? No respondan esa pregunta es estúpida, ahora entiendo el porqué de reclamarme eso. Bueno creo que he divagado bastante y no les he contado como es que realmente ella se aburrió de mí y me tiro por la borda. Creo que las cervezas comenzaron a hacer efecto.

Me levante de la barra, salí del bar y me dirigí hacia un parque. El frio de Seattle me golpeaba ya que mi canguro no era lo suficientemente abrigado aun así mi decisión fue tan torpe y me senté en una banca. Cerré los ojos por un par de minutos y esa noche vino a mi mente.

**I can't remember what i did tonight**** – No puedo recorder lo que hice esta noche****  
><strong>**Or even yesterday**** – O incluso ayer****  
><strong>**Like dude where's my car**** - ¿Donde esta mi carro?****  
><strong>**Excuse me, what's my name**** – Disculpa, ¿cual es mi nombre?****  
><strong>**Someone gave me these clothes**** – Alguien me dio esta ropa****  
><strong>**I can't remember who**** – No puedo recorder quien soy****  
><strong>**My minds a total blank**** – Mi mente esta en blanco****  
><strong>**But i just can't forget about you**** – Pero no puedo olvidarme de ti****  
><strong>

_Ya habíamos estado peleando desde algunas semanas y bueno yo había estado ayudando en un proyecto a Freddie de la Universidad, se preguntaran….¿Que rayos estudio yo? Pues me había decidido por la ingeniería mecánica, sé que no soy muy brillante pero es algo que me gusta y apasiona. Como sea esa noche Freddie me había llamado para que arregle su pequeño motor que deseaba emplear para un proyecto ñoño._

_Mi peraphone sonó y fue la típica pelea…de ¿Dónde estás? Y el puto "necesitamos hablar"._

_- ¿Que pasa amor? – pregunté asustada._

_- Sam…esto no está funcionando, peleamos demasiado – dijo ella._

_- Lo sé bebé, pero oye…todo va a estar bien, mira posiblemente me dan la pasantía para Italia._

_- No Sam, me refiero a tu actitud, siempre andas tranquila no haces nada porque estemos juntas, me estoy cansando._

_Esas palabras me destrozaron...y… ¿A qué venia eso? Si yo no estaba con ella asi ya de una vez, era porque por una maldita vez en mi vida quería hacer las cosas bien, para que esa ida sea la definitiva podamos formalizar nuestra relación, tener sustento económico y…que todo este perfecto. Desde mi punto de vista esa no era una estupidez._

_- Carly, yo soy la que se raja el cerebro todo los días para acabar de una vez mis cosas aquí e irme contigo, no sabes lo duro que trabajo para ahorrar el dinero. Mis estudios no son pagados por mi papi querido – dije sin pensar, gran error de mi parte._

_- Desde hace un mes estoy viviendo sola y trabajando mi padre tuvo un par de problemas, y se fue a Rusia…pero tú nunca supiste eso, porque nunca escuchas, te la pasas haciéndote la víctima. Vale Sam si tu vida está bien, pero la mía…- suspiro – no sabes nada, yo te amo, pero…ya no Sam, ya no puedo más. En esta locura de relación se fue todo, hasta nuestra amistad._

_- Pero…Carly…_

_- Pero nada Sam, ya tengo que colgar y…por favor ya para sí? No me busques y yo haré lo mismo, es mejor dejarlo todo hasta ahí. __Adios Sam – se despidió._

_- Adiós – dije, creo que ni bien pronuncie esas palabras y me quite el celular de los oídos…mis ojos…mis ojos se tornaron en lágrimas…_

_Salí corriendo de la universidad a Dios sabe dónde, me metí al primer bar de mala muerte que encontré, y lo último que recuerdo fue que pude ver borrosamente el rostro de Wendy y Melanie sacarme arrastrando._

_Desperté en un departamento que según yo era desconocido._

_- Sam… - oí llamarme a Wendy, estaba en su departamento._

_- No sé quién soy…Sam murió con ella…- fueron las palabras que pronuncie intentando recobrar la consciencia._

_- Hay Sam, no digas eso…anoche te encontramos no exactamente en óptimas condiciones – dijo ella, ofreciéndome un café._

_- No recuerdo nada de anoche, no recuerdo nada de ayer y la verdad no quisiera recordar nada de lo que sea que haya vivido en todo este tiempo – respondí con pesadez mientras aceptaba el café._

_Intente levantarme de la cama y tambalee algo, tenía una resaca de la puta madre._

_- ¿Quién me dio esto? – pregunte indicándome una camisa rosa._

_- Melanie te la puso anoche antes de irse, tu ropa estaba apestando a alcohol – respondió mi amiga pelirroja._

_Alce una ceja sin decir nada, mi mente estaba en blanco esa noche la tenía super borrosa, me mire por dentro de los boxers al parecer no había hecho realmente estúpido como acostarme con la primera que encontré por ahí, al menos solo me había embriagado o eso parecía…pero…el detalle encajaba que no me había olvidado de ella ni un Segundo y eso lo confirme con lo que dijo Wen._

_- El tipo que te sirvió los tragos ayer dijo que no parabas de maldecir a Carly – soltó._

_Y ahí estaba ni aun ebria o drogada o lo que mierda haya estado, no había dejado de sacarla de mi mente. Es que esa chica se estrelló en mi vida cuando tenía 8 años y jamás se ira.  
><em>

**Think that it's coming back**** – Creo que recordare ****  
><strong>**Something bout the time we had**** – Algo sobre el tiempo que estubimos juntos****  
><strong>**Wish that we would have been recorded**** – Desearia habernos grabado****  
><strong>**So right super tight**** – Muy bien super bien****  
><strong>**Can't recall a thing last night**** – Pero no puedo recordar nada sobre esa noche**

Y así de patética me encuentro ahora, sentada en una banca del parquet del Seattle con un frio de mierda, recordando todo mi puto amorio desgraciado. Saque mi peraphone para ver algunas grabaciones que tenia de iCarly, al menos nos grabamos juntas, al menos me quedaba eso.

Mire el cielo, deseando recordar algo de esa noche… ¿La habré llamado? ¿Y porque ahora recién se me ocurre esto, después de casi 2 meses? Me di un zape yo misma, busque en el registro de llamadas de mi peraphone y ahí estaba _**"27 de junio, llamada a Cupcake"**_ .

Di un salto el banco ese momento… ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Me fui corriendo donde Freddie… ¿Por qué donde él? Porque el ñoño tenía que saber algo.

Llegue a su departamento, por suerte él estaba viviendo con mi hermana y ya no con su boba madre, toque el timbre creo que como 50 veces.

- Sam – dijo abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué sucede? Melanie no está.

- No vine por ella – avise entrando – Freddie… ¿Carly ha hablado contigo?

Él se quedó viéndome, suspiro y luego me trajo una pepi-cola.

- Si Sam, ella me conto que llamaste esa noche – respondió.

- ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste? ¿Qué no soy tu mejor amiga idiota? – reclame.

- Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Y…que dije bobo?

- Lloraste y…ella dice que solo te entendió cásate y lo demás no.

Lo que faltaba había hecho un drama, que vergonzoso es llorarle a tu novia, sabiendo que esta ya te boto. Un ridículo más hecho a mi lista. Me recosté en el sofá.

- Todo esto es una mierda – bufé.

- Sam…tranquila, oye no quieres ir a algún lugar donde hay mucha carne y tocino – ofrecio Freddie.

- No, ni eso me subirá el ánimo, solo quiero arreglar esta tempestad – dije.

Freddie salió de la sala y volvió con un pasaje de avión abierto.

- Ten.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo gané en concurso de informática hace meses, pensaba ir con Melanie a algún lugar pero creo que tú le darás mejor uso.

- Freddie no puedo…

- Sam, solo ve y dile que la amas, sabes que Carly es una romántica y cursi y si aun asi te rechaza no habrá problema porque ya lo habrás intentado.

- Pero yo…solo quise hacer las cosas bien y por eso esperar.

- Lo sé Sam, pero ella tal vez no espera que todo salga bien, sino que quizá todo salga mal…pero eso no importara si estas a su lado, ve, yo hago que te convaliden los estudios allá.

Salte a abrazarlo, pelee mucho con él en nuestra adolescencia pero ese tonto era mi mejor amigo. Le susurre un gracias y con ello una gran parte de mi frustración y melancolía se esfumo.

Era quizá una última oportunidad, algo loco si, algo desesperado también…Pero… ¿No es así como nacen los grandes romances? La verdad estoy demente.

Organice todo en una semana, y mande al carajo todo mi felicidad y ella era más importante que todo.

**I'm floating high**** – Estoy flotando alto****  
><strong>**High off the ground**** – Lejos del suelo****  
><strong>**Caught in my head**** – Estas atrapada en mi cabeza****  
><strong>**Can't get you out**** – No puedo sacarte****  
><strong>  
>.<p>

Pasaron unas horas y el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, voy destino a mi felicidad, no sé qué pasara. Posiblemente todo termine siendo mi nueva tristeza pero al menos diré que lo intente.

Pase por inmigración, no entendía ni una pepa del italiano, recogí mis maletas estaba dispuesta a ir a dejar mis maletas al hotel y luego ir a buscarla, y fue ahí cuando la vi…

- Hey tú – me dijo, sonriéndome de esa forma que antes solía hacerlo.

- Hey tu…- alcance a decir.

- Sam…- me abrazo, pero no menciono nada más, no hacía falta era obvio ese susurro de mi nombre…era un te amo, un te extraño, un lo siento, un quiero estar contigo, un todo…y ese todo era…perfecto.

Entonces lo entendí…tal vez lo perfecto no se encuentra en que todo esté bien o vaya bien, sino en hacer las cosas sin temor a saber que sucederá, estoy segura que cuando este abrazo termine…todo estará…Perfecto.

**N/A: Wiiii, les gusto? Espero que sí, porque si no es que ya perdí el toque T.T como sea espero poder colgar las contis de mis otros 2 fics, recen porque la fiebre futbolera no llegue a Megan porque ya estamos en cuartos así que…VAMOS HOLANDA! xD **

**Y…a la persona que va dedicado este escrito decirle que le haya gustado porque esto es para ella, especialmente la última parte espero algún día hacerla realidad jeje sin más me voy y nos leemos en mis otros fics donde se ríe de todos los disparates que escribe esta su loca autora xD**

**PD: Por favor háganme feliz dejando un pequeño review que no cuesta nada TT_TT es gratis!**


End file.
